Babylon 5 (1994 series)
Babylon 5 (TV series; 1994 - 1998) Created by J. Michael Straczynski Plot Summary A space station in neutral territory is the focus of a unique five year saga. Male Deaths: * Carmen Argenziano (Episode 2.17 Knives) * Thom Barry (Episode 3.19 Grey 17 is Missing) * Michael Beck (Episode 2.6 Spider in the Web) * Turhan Bey (Episode 2.9 The Coming of Shadows) * Theodore Bikel (TV film In the Beginning) * Bruce Boxleitner (Episode 5.22 Sleeping in Light) * Jason Carter (Episode 4.20 Endgame; Episode 4.21 Rising Star) * Ardwight Chamberlain (Episode 3.15 Interludes and Examinations) * Tim Choate (Episode 3.17 War Without End, Part 2) * Art Chudabala * Jeff Corey (Episode 3.22 Z'ha'dum) * Bryan Cranston (Episode 4.5 The Long Night) * Anthony Crivello (Episode 5.1 No Compromises) * Brad Dourif (Episode 3.4 Passing through Gethsemane) * Robin Atkin Downes (Episode 5.11 Phoenix Rising) * Trevor Eyster (Episode 5.1 No Compromises) * John Fleck (TV film The Gathering) * Ken Foree (Episode 2.10 GROPOS) * William Forward (Episode 3.20 And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place) * Robert Foxworth (Episode 3.10 Severed Dreams) * Jsu Garcia (Episode 2.11 All Alone in the Night) * Gerrit Graham (Episode 1.13 Signs and Portents) * Whip Hubley (Episode 1.13 Signs and Portents) * Morgan Hunter * Peter Jurasik (Episode 3.17 War Without End, Part 2) * Jonathan C. Kaplan (Episode 1.10 Believers) * Andreas Katsulas (Episode 3.17 War Without End, Part 2) * Wortham Krimmer (Episode 4.5 The Long Night) * Clyde Kusatsu (TV film Thirdspace) * Reggie Lee (Episode 5.13 The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father) * Damian London (Episode 5.18 The Fall of Centauri Prime) * Curt Lowens (Episode 1.19 A Voice in the Wilderness, Part 2) * Francis X. McCarthy (Episode 5.9 In the * Kingdom of the Blind) * Mauricio Mendoza (Episode 5.1 No Compromises) * Gary McGurk (Episode 4.20 Endgame) * Bill Mumy (Episode 5.22 Sleeping in the Night) * Jim Norton (Episode 2.18 Confessions and Lamentations) * Michael O'Hare (Episode 3.17 War Without End, Part 2) * Ian Ogilvy (Episode 5.9 In the Kingdom of the Blind) * Eric Pierpoint (Episode 4.22 The Deconstruction of Falling Stars) * Vincent Riotta (Episode 5.13 The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father) * Mark Rolston (Episode 1.22 The Quality of Mercy) * Robert Rusler (Episode 2.22 The Fall of Night) *Reiner Schöne (Episode 4.9 Atonement) *Donovan Scott (Episode 4.10 Racing Mars) *Judson Scott (Episode 1.8 And the Sky Full of Stars) * Martin Sheen (TV film River of Souls) * James Shigeta (Episode 2.6 Spider in the Web) * William Morgan Sheppard (Episode 1.2 Soul Hunter; Episode 2.20 The Long, Twilight Struggle) * Don Stroud (Episode 3.11 Ceremonies of Light and Dark) * Malachi Throne (Episode 2.9 The Coming of Shadows) * Tony Todd (TV film A Call to Arms) *John Vickery (Episode 4.14 Moments of Transition) * David Warner (Episode 1.15 Grail) * Ed Wasser (Episode 4.6 Into the Fire) * Jim Youngs (Episode 1.8 And the Sky Full of Stars) * Efrem Zimbalist Jr. (Episode 4.17 Face of the Enemy) Female Deaths: * Sarah Douglas (Episode 1.9 Deathwalker) * Bridget Flanery (Episode 5.8 Day of the Dead) * Melissa Gilbert (Episode 3.22 Z'ha'dum) * Marie Marshall (Episode 2.10 GROPOS) * Kim Miyori (Episode 3.10 Severed Dreams) * Andrea Thompson (Episode 3.6 Dust to Dust) * Beth Toussaint (Episode 2.2 Revelations) * Fabiana Udenio (Episode 3.15 Interludes and Examinations) * Felicity Waterman (Episode 1.6 Mind War) * Mary Woronov (Episode 1.5 Parliament of Dreams) Category:TV Series Category:1994 TV series debuts Category:1998 TV series endings Category:PTEN TV series Category:TNT TV series Category:Sci-Fi Category:TV series by Warner Bros.